What's This About Roses Being Red?
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Black Rose one shot compilation. If you were looking for variety, Ship Shape has that. Here, a compilation of RubyBlake one shots is the goal. Will be ongoing, despite it's label of complete. Ch 1: Yang buys a couch. What next?
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story! As the title is mentioned, I'm going to go ahead and post the initials here, for reference as to why I'll say it later on. WARBR. Not an attractive set of letters, but the full title seemed right.

 _GMG, you have Ship Shape and Snow White Roses, not to mention the unfinished ones. Why a new story?_

Simply put… Ladybug is true OTP and, while I have a Ladybug fic I could work on, this will be taking a page from Ship Shape. It will be complete at every stage of its existence, though I can add on stories whenever I feel like it. This makes it something I needn't focus on and serves to allow me to vent the ladybug ideas in my brain, without worrying about variety for Ship Shape.

The ladybug chapters from Ship Shape won't be moved here, though.

USELESS DIALOGUE OVER!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Eclipse, however, is something I'm looking forward to owning a copy of, when it's released on Steam.**_

Set against the wall of the dorm room was a couch.

A freaking couch.

What was Yang thinking?

"Could you please explain why in the name of Dust, did you think it was a good idea to get a couch?" Weiss' shrill tone didn't faze Yang, but the heiress had more to say. "And how did you get it in here?!"

Winking, Yang smiled. "Very carefully." Cracking her knuckles, she sat on the black cushions of the couch and leaning back. A short, content sigh eased out of her as she enjoyed the comfort. "And that's exactly why I got it! It's so comfy."

The scowl Weiss had was still in place. "It's cramped enough in the room as is." She paused to think of another point, but Yang pulled her onto the couch. Squeaking in surprise, the heiress corrected her posture soon after. She saw the blonde looking expectantly at her. Crossing her arms, she turned her head. "Very well. It is indeed quite comfortable."

"All I need now is to get Ruby or Blake to approve of it, so we have a majority vote." Yang smirked before standing up. "Now, I do believe we have a date to get to."

Weiss allowed the blonde to help her up and the two stepped out of the room.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Ruby unlocked the door to the room and skipped inside, Blake mere steps behind her. When the door closed, Ruby felt a bit odd. Like something was strange and didn't belong. She pondered it, but was interrupted by the dry voice of Blake spoke, "Is that a couch?"

Indeed it was, Ruby confirmed. Yang had probably gotten it, considering Weiss' attitude and such. She walked over and flopped down on it, revelling in the embrace of the cushions below her. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. Her eyes flickered open, when she heard Blake's footfalls. The faunus was looking down at her, amber eyes glinting with amusement.

A small hand shot up, grabbing Blake's wrist, pulling the older of the two down onto the couch, on top of Ruby, both girl's faces inches apart. Ruby giggled and Blake laughed lightly, pecking her girlfriend's cheek. "You are so silly, Ruby. Whatever will I do with you?"

"Take a nap?" Ruby proposed. "I think we should give our couch a little test run before Yang or Weiss get back."

Adjusting their position, so that she was spooning Ruby, Blake rested her head on the plushy armrest. "Sounds like a plan."

Tangling her fingers with Ruby's, Blake yawned and placed a tired kiss into Ruby's hair. Relaxing, she let herself doze off. The caped leader had a wide smile on her face as she closed her eyes. Blake wasn't the most affectionate person all the time, but with Ruby, she was. Reflecting on her cat like behaviour, Ruby loved when Blake purred or when she nudged the younger teen like a cat would their owner's hands.

Right here, in Blake's embrace, the faunus lightly purring, Ruby felt suddenly tired. A comfy couch would do that to you, she supposed, but a tired couch and a girlfriend holding you was an entirely irresistible prospect. Silver orbs closed and she hummed to herself a song she'd heard long ago.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

A hour or so passed before Yang and Weiss had returned from their date. They had entered the dorm and were met with the sight of Blake holding Ruby in her embrace, both sleeping soundly on the couch. Yang gestured to the couch, looking at the heiress. "See?!" She whisper yelled. "I knew it was a good idea."

Rolling her blue eyes, Weiss was content to watch the sleeping couple. It was sweet and adorable and she wished she could have something like that. "Why don't we ever do anything like this, Yang?"

The brawler shrugged. "You never asked and you don't always respond in the best of manners when I act a bit lovey dovey with you."

"Well, next time, remind me of this."

A salute from Yang was snapped and the blonde smiled. "Yes, ma'am!"

Ruby yawned, the yell having stirred her from sleep. Weiss noticed and bopped Yang over the head. "Nice going, you brute. They woke up."

Amber eyes flickered open and narrowed at the light. "It was nice while it lasted though."

The tired couple got off the couch, both stumbling from having just awoken. With a silent agreement, the team had decided to keep the couch. No one would have argued it anyways. The thing was heaven in couch form.

It soon became a staple of the room, used when they were planning or when they were just plain tired. Breaking it in didn't detract from it, only serving to make the couch better. Nora was strictly forbidden from sitting on it, due to various accidents during the year involving maple syrup and Ren's pancakes. Not that JNPR would have ever gotten a chance to sit on it, Team RWBY always holding it as their seat within the room.

Though, a few months in, Ruby noticed a stain on one of the cushions. When she asked if Weiss knew what it was, the heiress blushed and directed her to her sister. Yang, much like when she fought, didn't hold back any punches. She stated plainly that it was from when she and Weiss had gotten a bit frisky one night.

Blake rolled her eyes as she overheard that. A bit was an understatement. She could smell that couch from a mile away the day after. She wasn't going to make a huge deal over it. She and Ruby had done much the same on it, though the faunus had the bright idea of laying a towel over the cushions. Less evidence that way.

That aside, a flip of the cushion and the couch was deemed presentable once more.

 **End…**

Well, there we go. I'll leave a few notes for those who are new readers or haven't read Ship Shape's 21st chapter.

One, on FictionPress I released a story about my original characters. It only has one chapter at the moment, but I think you'll enjoy it. It's called Gate. Username there is the same as it is here.

Two, Ship Shape is a main hub for request work, if you guys want specific pairings for one shots. The poll for it will be adjusted to include team ABRN's female members at some point.

Three, RWBY Eclipse is approximated to be released around the holiday season this year. I watched the trailer and it looks awesome. Reminds me of what I've seen for Hyrule Warriors and what I've played of Ninety Nine Knights.

That's all. Check out Ship Shape or any of my other fics, if you enjoyed this. Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 2 of WARBR! Sorry for the wait, but winter vacation and all that jazzy jazz stuff. Yay, family time! XD

Special thanks to meislovely for inspiring this chapter. If you like Ladybug and Freezerburn and kick ass Rock!AU's, head on over to their page to read It's Our Hearts That Make The Beat. It isn't done yet and it is totally worth the read (and the wait for more chapters XD)

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY…**_

Yang entered the dorm room of Team RWBY, drawing everyone's attention with a loud thumping sound as she deposited a heavy duffel bag on the floor. "Got the stuff you asked for, Rubes."

In a blur of motion, Ruby zipped over to inspect her goodies, much to the confusion of Weiss and Blake. Their confusion growing as Yang pulled the curtains closed and snapping off the lights, leaving the four in complete darkness. Well, until a loud snap startled the heiress and faunus. A bright pink light was visible near the door, accompanied by Ruby's annoyed voice. "Not again! I always get the pink ones by mistake!"

A few more snaps were heard, and little sticks of light were scattered about the darkened room, until Ruby held a red glowstick in her grasp, smiling in triumph. Weiss leaned down to pick up one of said objects, eyeing it. "What exactly are these?"

"Glowsticks, Ice Queen," Yang said. "You know, for like parties and stuff?"

Scowling at the bonde, Weiss growled. "Would you quit calling me that? And why do we have these, if we aren't at a party?"

"Just because we aren't at a party, doesn't mean we can't have one." Ruby pointed out. "Yang! MUSIC!"

Within seconds a high energy rock song blasted into existence, causing Blake to cover her ears. "That's a bit loud, isn't it?" She tried yelling over the track.

Yang's grin was only visible due to the glowstick she was twirling. "That's the point, Blakey! Just enjoy it!"

Blake would've retorted, but a hand grabbed hers, pulling her off her bed. Thanks to her ability to see in such dark conditions, she was able to see the bright silver eyes looking at her. She allowed Ruby to hoist her up and chuckled when Ruby stumbled slightly in the dark. Ruby released her and started to move, dancing to the upbeat song and making Blake laugh at her silly moves.

She glanced over to see that Yang had gotten Weiss to dance as well, the blonde twirling glowsticks on her fingers, the black cords whizzing around, leaving the impression of circles in the air.

"Blake, heads up!" Ruby called, causing Blake to glance over to Ruby tossing her a glow stick. Slipping it on, she smiled before joining the other three in dancing.

Making her way over to Ruby and the duffel bag, she pulled the young leader from her task and weaved their hands together, dancing with her silly girlfriend. "What made you think of this?"

"Given the fact I couldn't quite dance in those stupid lady stilts at the dance, I thought we'd have a Ruby style dance between us four." Ruby grinned and pulled Blake close, kissing her cheek before resuming their little dance. "Do you like it?"

The cat faunus smirked. "It certainly has a Ruby feeling to it all."

Ruby beamed at the older teen, about to speak when Weiss' voice cut through the music. "Yang Xiao Long, what the dust are you doing?"

The red and black couple turned their heads, greeted by the sight of Yang trying to steal a kiss from the heiress, who was objecting loudly, cheeks bright red. She slapped Yang, but it didn't seem to deter the brawler. "Come on, Weissy. Have some fun, won't ya?"

Pushing Yang away again, Weiss crossed her arms as she looked down her nose at Yang. "If you hadn't recalled, Ruby is still here. I'd rather not have my partner traumatized and my face assaulted by your brutishness."

Blake whispered in Ruby's ear, causing the girl to snicker. Both nodded to one another before they started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss."

Weiss guffawed. "Are you two serious?! What's gotten into all of you?!"

A head popped up from behind Weiss, the familiar redhead smiling widely. "It's called freezerburn and the readers ship it." She disappeared behind Weiss again, waving her arms mystically. "They shiiiiiiiiip it…" With that, she was gone.

"The fuck?" Yang said, looking at the other three, who looked just as confused as she.

A few seconds passed without another word from the Sloth Queen, so the ladybug duo continued their chant, much to Weiss' ire. Her face reddened once more, but out of anger this time around. Without a word, she grabbed Yang by her shirt (read; copping a feel) and pulled the blonde into a liplock, the other teen flailing to retain her balance.

With the romantic tension resolved, the chanting ceased and the four resumed their party. After tiring out from dancing, they decided to play some games with the numerous glow sticks. Most interesting of all being the little contest that broke out to see who could catch the most glow sticks as they were tossed into the air.

Yang lost outright, by quite the margin. Even with her physical aptitude, she couldn't mach the movement of her other teammates. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss all had the upper hand with ther semblances.

The faunus snatched almost every glowstick from the air as they fell, her doppelgangers making the task child's play.

It was a bit more challenging for the other two, but Ruby's speed made her arm's blurs as she swiped the luminescent items from the air. Weiss, zipped between glyphs to increase her own speed, using quite a bit more aura than Ruby to accomplish the same task.

But when the tally was made, Blake still stood victorious.

Guess that's why the phrase is "cat-like reflexes."

 **End…**

Short chapter, but eh… Hope you all liked it. If you enjoyed this, feel free to check out Ship Shape, which has a slightly more diverse assortment of yuri ships.

Again, check out meislovely's story, it's a thousand time better than this one, so JUST DO IT!

Adieu for now!


End file.
